


Someone

by imnotablcharacter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "friend", Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Anxiety, Can you forgive me, Depression, Fluff, Hugging, Iwa is a great friend, Kissing, M/M, Nothing more, Oiks is more than sad, im not sure tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotablcharacter/pseuds/imnotablcharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is slightly depressed and lives on his own, while Iwaizumi tries to be there for him. Having somebody to lean on is far more important than you could think.</p><p> </p><p>i suck at summarys, i'll change this as soon as i come up with something new *cries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

> hay hay,  
> my first one-shot for this fandom, i'm still not good with writing long chapters, i just keep struggling with them, sorry xD bare with me and errors please!  
> anyways, have fun!

There were only a few things that kept Oikawa Tooru occupied after leaving his high school life behind. It wasn’t like he was unhappy, he just felt hollow. That kind of numbness when nothing seemed plausible and this kind of feeling fed his self through Tooru’s body and mind. There was no emotion he really felt, no happiness or sadness. Neither pity nor empathy, even his fear shrunk, therefore his joy in life. Tooru somehow managed to get on by lying and faking everything, not because he was scared of letting others know about it, but simply because he knew that no one would believe him. They would laugh it off. 

“But you’re always laughing and smiling, there’s no way you are like that!” was what his former girlfriend said laughing, after Tooru confessed. After nodding he presented her his brightest smile. “Yeah, true!” He broke up with her, only a week after that incident, leaving her confused behind. It wasn’t as he had to prove his numbness to anyone, but he assumed that it was a pointless matter after ending several relationships.  
“What is wrong with you, Oikawa?”Hajime used to growl after finding out, that Tooru had just dumped his latest girlfriend. “How do you plan on getting happy, if you don’t put a bit more effort into it?” he sighed which caused Tooru to smile. 

“In fact I do, Iwa-chan!” he smiled but stared at the ground after noticing, that Hajime has been staring at him way too long and intense. He fiddled with his fingers, the glaring he had to endure seemed to suffocate him. “Volleyball is keeping me busy, that’s the only reason for my misfortune when it comes to relationships!“ he would force himself to giggle, but Hajime only continued staring at him for that comment. Tooru felt uneasy. “What is it?” he croaked.  
Hajime sighed again and lowered his gaze as well. “You don’t have to force yourself to smile, when I’m with you, y’know? I’m your friend after all and this won’t change, just because you ain’t yourself these days.” Yeah, they were friends after all.

_______________________________________________________________________

This was the last time Tooru felt speechless, even after all these years. It seemed as if Hajime were the only one, who could see through his act and he didn’t mind. In fact, even after going to university and living on his own, Hajime was noticing each detail, even after years. He was constantly checking on Tooru, asking him whether his knee still hurt or if they should watch the latest Movie, while grabbing something to eat.  
Today too, Hajime stood behind Tooru’s door with a new movie he wanted to watch with his best friend.  
“You’re here.” Tooru stated as he opened the door and let Hajime step in. “I’m here.” he nodded. “Pardon for the intrusion…” Hajime looked at his friend. Tooru was a mess, to put it simple. Not his mimic was a hint, more his stature plus the clothing he also wore the other times when Hajime came to visit him.

“What happened?” was his first question, as he threw his jacket on the couch. The former captain stared blankly at the TV, not even reacting the slightest bit. Tooru huffed. 

“Nothing.” 

“Then how do you feel?” Tooru glanced at Hajime. He considered lying for a moment but shrugged it off; it wouldn’t make a difference anyway so he just stared at Hajime. “You tell me.”

“Are you tired?” 

“Am always, sleeping isn’t helping though”, he answers with a smile, bitterness overflowing. 

“Don’t you like the movie I picked for today?” Hajime tried again, sighing. “We don’t have to watch it if you don’t like it, I’ll make us something to eat an-“ “It’s fine” Tooru broke in. Even though he seemed collected and calm Hajime knew that Tooru wasn’t fine. He never was and that fact broke his heart. 

“Then tell me what the actual fuck is bothering you and I endure it with you, got that? How are you feeling today, Oikawa?” he growled. The brunet offered him a bright smile that seemed way too cynical and declared: “Actually, I don’t feel anything at all, ain’t that wonderful Iwa-chan?”

“How do you manage to make that smile of yours with every visit more insincere, huh?” Hajime took a deep breath as his gaze wandered through Tooru’s small living room. Just as Tooru himself – a mess. “Well, apparently, I’m full of surprises!” he answered while keeping his bright and cheerful expression. There is silence between them and Tooru considered apologizing for a moment, but he somehow was satisfied in making Hajime speechless, so he just kept his smile and stood up. “Which movie did you brought again, Iwa-chan?” Hajime exhales sharply through his teeth and tries his best to crack a faint smile.“You’ll enjoy this one.”

And that’s how most of their meet ups went, honestly, Tooru somehow even enjoyed them, whenever Hajime showed up, he felt as they were back in high school times. They used to hang out quite often, whether it’d be after Volleyball practice or on weekends to study together. It felt serene and more calming than he could ever imagine having Hajime sitting next to him while munching snacks, which Tooru stored in his shelf. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Soo”, Hajime stretched his arms after finishing the movie while Tooru hid beneath pillows and blankets. “Do you want to watch another movie? I can order us some pizza if you’d like” he suggested. His friend shook his head, yawning. “I’m tired.” “Do you need something?”

“No.”

“Are you feeling ill again?”

“Geez, Iwa-chan, I’m completely fine, you don’t have to treat me like some senile man!” Tooru snickered but stopped immediately. “Acutally” he began, “nope, I’m alright, I don’t need anything” he stated as a matter of fact.

“Who the fuck are you trying to convince, me or yourself?” Hajime snapped at him. He didn’t mind, that Tooru was the way he was. He didn’t mind either, that he was constantly on the edge of his nerves and somewhat cynical. Way too cynical for Hajime’s taste but for his friend, he didn’t mind enduring. “We’re in this together.” That was, what Hajime has said over all the years, trying to convince Tooru. But there were times, when Hajime didn’t want to hear any of Tooru’s lies and overreacted.  
“I…” he started but trailed off. “I’m not sure either, Iwa-chan” Tooru murmured. He looked with his hazel colored eyes at Hajime, as if he was searching for all the answers he needed in his eyes. His smile faded and he breathed out trembling. 

Suddenly Tooru felt incredibly tired, his body is heavy as he stands up and leans against Hajime. His mind stopped working and instead of circulating his breath, Tooru found himself getting worked up again. There was it again and this made him wanted to cry out loud. But all he managed to do was a simple gasp – longing after air. His head felt hot, almost burning whilst his hands were cold. “Come here”, Hajime’s husky voice tried to reach him. He knew it. Hajime knew what to do, he was used to his break downs. He tugged Tooru on his sleeves and they sat on the couch with a heavy plop. Actually it was Tooru who sat on the couch while Hajime kneeled in front of him. His fingers intertwined with Tooru’s, as he tried to reach his friend. “Hey, Tooru, can you hear me?” he whispered softly as his thumb stroked Tooru’s cold palm. “I feel like someone is squeezing my heart and lungs, Iwa-chan”, Tooru gasped as he leaned more onto Hajime. “’s okay” he murmured. “C’mon let’s do something fun, just listen to me okay?” he whispered continually stroking his palm over and over again. “We’re somewhere nice, you know which place I mean?” he asked calmly. “It’s a nice place and the air is just great, don’t you think so? It’s astonishing and I really want you to enjoy this scenery with me” he murmured, bringing Tooru’s hands towards his mouth. Kissing each of his fingers gently Tooru somehow made it back. His breathing became steady and he wasn’t trembling any longer as Hajime continued. They sat in silence until Tooru cleared his throat and pulled Hajime up. No words were spoken this night, no sentences exchanged, listening to Hajime’s steady breathing and hearing his heart beating calmed Tooru down as they sat on the couch, hugging themselves. Soon, Toorus distress was barely visible. He didn’t even noticed it himself, when he became so close to him, when his body stooped supporting itself and fully leaned on his childhood friend. He felt incredibly warm, the feeling of another body, Hajime’s body, so close to him and promising him somehow safety which he needed and wanted. Hajime was there. He was alive and more importantly – solid. Still there, and not leaving him. And Tooru was hundred percent sure, that Hajime’s body heat, Hajime’s steady breathing and Hajime’s heart beat was the only thing that he was the only thing he could actually feel. Physically and emotionally Tooru was warped and twisted in dozens of different directions all over the years, but here and now, all that mattered was, that he wasn’t all by himself. Because right now and here, something – someone – was there. And Tooru wouldn’t even dream of letting this someone go.


End file.
